The present invention relates to keyboards, particularly to keyboards in which the keys are integrally hinged to a supporting element.
A keyboard for the entry of information into a utilizing device such as a typewriter, or calculator or a data processing terminal normally includes a plurality of keys associated with a corresponding plurality of switches. Depression of a key results in operation of its corresponding switch, with the consequent input of information into the utilizing device.
In a number of well-known keyboard arrangements, the keys of the keyboard are formed integrally with a supporting element and are hinged thereto at one side. This simplifies manufacture and assembly. Associated with each key in such arrangements is an actuating means which engages the associated switch and operates it when the key is depressed. These actuating means may take various forms in order to attempt to achieve optimum design in providing a tactile "feel" to tell the operator that the key has been sufficiently operated, as well as providing reliability in switch actuation, flexibility and key overthrow cushioning.